City in White
by lil smiles
Summary: "The city stops and there's this silence and everything kinda sparkles." –Betty Suarez. Daniel/Betty. NYE fic. ONESHOT.


**A/N: HAPPY 2017!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, but please tweet Hulu with the hashtag #HuluBringBackUglyBetty**

* * *

 **City in White**

She's beautiful. Covered in pristine white. New York on New Year's Eve.

Leaning across the metal railing, Betty takes a deep breath. The crisp, cool night air fills her lungs as she simply soaks in the stunning view of the city skyline.

She loses herself for a moment before the peaceful stillness is shattered by the tinny melody of _Walking on Sunshine_. Sighing, she pulls the offending object from her coat pocket. Immediately brightening at the face lit up across her screen.

"Hi," she answers.

"Hi."

"You do know it's five in the morning," she teases.

"You weren't sleeping. Besides, I wanted to be the first to wish you a Happy New Year's Eve."

"And this couldn't have waited a couple of hours?"

"Nope."

"Uh huh," she replies with feigned annoyance.

"Hey, don't give me attitude. If anything, _I_ should be the one that's upset with you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, _really_. You broke your promise."

Betty frowns. She could have sworn she heard an echo, as though the person on the other line was standing right behind her. Slowly turning around, she is somewhat startled to find herself face to face with Daniel, holding his own phone to his ear.

"If I recall correctly," she continues on her cell. " _I_ never promised anything."

"It was an unspoken agreement," he insists.

Despite rolling her eyes at him, Betty is unable to keep a wide grin from spilling across her lips.

"Are we really going to have this conversation like this?" she asks.

"I dunno. It's kinda fun."

"True, but I'd rather talk to you in person."

"Fine."

"Uh, you have to hang up first."

"Why do I have to hang up first? _You_ hang up first."

"What are you, five?"

"No. I'm at least seven… and a half."

Smirking, Betty ends the call.

"Ha, I win!" he exclaims, pumping both fists in the air.

"Congratulations," she replies dryly. "And what exactly did you win? Because from where I'm standing, you clearly lost all of your self-respect."

He stares at her for a moment. His eyes dazzling blue under the lights of the Manhattan Bridge. He reaches out to caress her cheek before guiding her face to his for a slow kiss.

"I love winning," he murmurs against her mouth when they finally break apart.

Laughing, she shakes her head.

"I'm sure you do."

"So," he says, wrapping his arms possessively around her waist, "Can you remember the next time you decide you can't sleep…"

"I'll call you," she interrupts.

"Or you can just roll over and kick me out of bed…"

He suggestively wiggles his eyebrows for effect.

"Is this your roundabout way of asking me to move in with you?" she teases.

"Actually, this is my roundabout way of asking you to be my wife."

She feels her heart momentarily stop. The playful glint in his eyes is replaced by a serious gaze as he carefully drops down on one knee.

"Daniel…"

"Marry me?"

It's all he says. Tears immediately spring to her eyes as she furiously nods her head.

"Yes," she squeals. "Absolutely, yes!"

"Oh thank God, because I think my leg is frozen to the…"

"Shut up and kiss me."

He doesn't need to be told twice as his lips recapture hers.

"Uh, Daniel…" she manages to speak between kisses.

"Yeah?"

"I hate to sound ungrateful, but isn't there supposed to be a ring?"

"A what?"

Breathlessly, he stops for a moment to gaze down at her.

"You know, typically when a guy proposes," Betty continues awkwardly, "The girl gets a ring or at least that's what I've been told."

"You told me to kiss you."

"I guess we both got a little carried away, I suppose."

She blushes as Daniel pulls out a velvet blue box. Three round diamonds sparkle in a platinum band. The centre stone, set between two small butterflies.

"Oh Daniel," she breathes. "It's beautiful."

He slips the ring onto her finger then presses a kiss onto the back of her hand.

"It's not nearly as beautiful as the woman wearing it," he cringes slightly at his own choice of words. "Okay, that sounded less lame in my head."

"Well, lucky for you I don't mind being the future Mrs. Lame."

"Hey!" he protests.

"My apologies, I meant to say Mrs. Cheese-ball."

"You know, I could take the ring back."

"No, it's mine!"

"Now look who's five?"

"Eight."

"Okay that just makes me sound like a pedophile," he grimaces.

"Actually, if I'm eight and you're seven and a half, that makes _me_ a cougar."

"Do you always have to correct me?"

"Yes."

Daniel shakes his head while she smiles brilliantly at him.

"Look at us," he says, brushing a loose curl from her face. "Already bickering like an old married couple."

" _Old_? Speak for yourself…"

"Oh shut up and kiss me."

She giggles but is more than happy to oblige her fiancé.

And for a perfect moment, the city stops. And there's this silence. And everything sparkles.

* * *

 _ **Fin for now, Detty forever.**_


End file.
